Naruto: Next Generation Romance
by Hinata Uzumaki10
Summary: The title says it all. The main pairing is OCxOC, but are minor pairings of NaruxHina, NejixTen, SasuxSak, and ShikaxTemari
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Next Generation Romance**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

**Well, here I am with my second fanfiction. I wanted to wait a bit on this one, but I've had it planned out in my head for over a month. So, I now present: Naruto: Next Generation Romance! This is the part where you read the story...**

Depressed. Disappointed. And most of all, why? Why did Uzumaki Isamu get on the same team as his cousin, Hyuga Kippei, and his best friend since birth, Uchiha Mine. And to top it off, his sensei was Inuzuka Kiba. The guy who gave him dog plushies every Christmas! Isamu would rather have Shino. At least he didn't talk that much. Groaning loudly, the newly instated genin laid back on the couch, slumping a bit.

"When are you going to get over it?" Announced Yuzuyu, walking into the room. She was two years older than Isamu, and had long blonde hair that reached her mid back. Her pearl eyes flashed to her brother.

"I'm going to get over it when I get a new team." Isamu grumbled, shrinking into the couch a bit more and squinting his blue eyes.

"Stop being so depressed. It's annoying. Why don't you cook? Isn't that what you do when you're mad?" Yuzuyu smirked and crossed her slightly tanned arms.

Isamu's eyebrows furrowed. "At least I don't fill my diary with 67 pages of 'I love Aburame Ken.'"

Yuzuyu's arms dropped to her sides and her face flushed. "What's your problem, anyway? You shouldn't go waltzing in my room and going through my stuff!"

Isamu shrugged. "If it was really that important, it would be concealed with some kind of genjutsu or protected with ninjutsu. It's sad, really. With you being a Chunin and all."

Yuzuyu growled and lunged for her brother, but Isamu quickly jumped off the couch just in time. Just then, the front door gave a little squeak. A sign that someone had entered. Both siblings snapped their heads to that direction.

Uzumaki Naruto was soon revealed, his eyes drooping and his body slumping. Seeing his children in fighting stances along with a few upturned pillows, Naruto sighed tiredly. "Come on, guys. Not in the house."

"Yeah, Dad. Our day was great. Just perfect. How was yours?" Isamu grumbled sarcastically.

Naruto sighed. "Actually, I'm a bit bummed out." He'd obviously hadn't caught onto the sarcasm. "It's your mom and I's anniversary tomorrow, but I don't have the time to get her anything."

"Lemme guess. You want us to buy her something?" Isamu squinted at his father.

"You will!" Naruto exclaimed. "Thanks guys, I really owe you one!" Naruto dug into his wallet and pulled out a rather large amount of money, shoving it into Isamu's hands. "Buy her something nice, okay?" He asked, hurrying over to his bedroom.

Isamu gave the money a look before showing it to his sister. "You're a girl. Buy Mom something."

Yuzuyu shook her head. "Sorry. I'm swamped with training right now. It's up to you." And with that, she was gone in a flash, out the door. Isamu stood there, motionless. How was he supposed to know what a girl likes? Make-up? But his mom didn't wear that much, only on special occasions. And besides, look at all this money. This was a lot to Isamu, even growing up with the Hyuga's. Before Isamu could decide on his plan of action, a rasping knock sounded on the door. Sensing the urgency, he hurriedly answered it.

Standing on the doorstep, was Uchiha Mine. Her green eyes wide with fear and her black hair matted down a bit, due to some sweat. Upon seeing her friend she gasped, "Isamu!" And rushed in the house. A bit confused, Isamu shut the door behind her.

"What is it?"

After a few breaths, Mine gasped, "Why does your house have to be so friggin' far away!?"

"Sorry." Isamu sang mockingly.

Mine shook her head. "That cousin of yours needs to be on meds!"

"Huh? Why?"

"He chased me around the whole flippin' village, asking me on a date! I was running for my life!"

Isamu smirked. "Why don't you just accept his love? You'll live happily ever after and have 11 kids."

Mine's emerald eyes flashed with anger and she pinched Isamu hard on his arm.

"Ow!" He yelped, jumping a bit.

"You need to help me! It's like, a best friend code or something!"

"What do you want me to do? Hide you?" Isamu grumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Great idea! Where should I hide?!"

Isamu sweat dropped. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, but you have to do something for me."

"What!? That's a rip off!"

Isamu winced at the sound of her voice. "No, I need you to help me shop. For girl stuff."

Mine's expression was awed, and then quickly developed into a smirk. "Aw! You gotta girlfriend?"

Isamu blushed. "N-No! It's my Mom's anniversary tomorrow, and my Dad asked me to buy her a gift."

Mine's hands rested on her hips and rolled her eyes. "That sounds just like your dad. Alright, I'll help you." Mine held out her hand.

Isamu smiled and took it, shaking it like a businessman. "But, who's going to help who first?" Isamu questioned, taking his hand back.

"Duh. Me." Mine frowned. "He's out there looking for me. If I went shopping now, it would be like just asking to die."

"But the anniversary is tomorrow." Isamu pointed out.

"Hmm." Mine scratched her chin. Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud snap erupted from Isamu's fingertips.

"Got it!" He exclaimed happily. There was a brief silence.

"Well, what is it, baka!"

"You'll see. It's actually really simple."

Feeling a little insulted, Mine crossed her arms, but willed herself to follow Isamu. To Mine, it seemed they were wandering aimlessly through Konoha. Going to the most random places. A lake. A tea house. And a video game store. Overcome by confusion, Mine yelled, "What the hell are we doing, Isamu!?"

"Shhh." Isamu hushed, putting a finger to her lips. "I found him." At first, this only added to Mine's unbearable confusion. But when her gaze followed Isamu's, the blood drained from her face. There, sitting on a bench, was Hyuga Kippei. His long brown hair strewn out and his Byakugan eyes lowered. "Isamu, are you crazy?!" But her words reached invisible ears, as Isamu was making his way toward his cousin. Mine hid behind a tree.

"Hey Kippei." Isamu greeted, his hands shoved in the pockets of his navy blue sleeveless sweatshirt. "How are you?"

Kippei shrugged. "A little depressed." His white eyes quickly flashed to Isamu. "Jeez, Isamu. When's the last time you brushed your hair?"

Isamu's face scrunched up in confusion as he put a pale hand on his black hair. Truly, he didn't remember when he last brushed his hair. It didn't really matter whether he did or not. It was going to look messy anyway. "Last week." He lied.

Kippei let out a "pfhht." and sighed.

"What's depressing?" Isamu asked, taking a seat next to Kippei.

"Mine." He grumbled. "Why doesn't she like me? What's wrong with me? I'm handsome, smart, and strong-"

"I think I get the point." Isamu said, sweat dropping. "Maybe she's freaked out with you following her everywhere."

"But how else am I supposed to get her attention? She's always hanging around…" Kippei then added in a small voice, "you."

"The only reason why she's hanging out with me is because you freak her out. And besides," Isamu added. "She's been my best friend since birth. She's supposed to hang out with me if I'm her friend."

"Yeah," Kippei sighed again. "I just thought… never mind. Anyway, do you have any idea how you could help me? You know a lot about Mine."

Isamu smiled. "Oh, so you wanna know about Mine, huh? Okay. When she was five, she thought that the monster in her closet made her wet her bed because it scared her in her sleep." Kippei burst into a fit of laughter.

Meanwhile, Mine was still hiding behind the tree, her fists shaking with rage. How dare he! That was one of her secrets! Oh, he was gonna pay for this. And it was going to be painful.

"That's… cute!" Kippei managed through fits of laughter.

"Huh? Cute?" The smile was wiped off Isamu's face.

"Yeah. Quite an imagination. I can't wait 'till we meet Kiba sensei tomorrow. That's when I'll really show Mine what I can do!"

"Uh… yeah. You do that. Wait a second; if you gotta show off to Mine, you gotta do some last minute training!"

"Why do I need to do last minute training?"

"Uh… I um… heard that if you train extra hard the day before something important, then you'll be at the top of your game the next day!"

"Really?" Kippei stood up. "Then, you want to come train with me?"

Isamu shook his head. "I gotta buy my Mom a present."

"Is it Aunt Hinata's birthday?" Kippei tilted his head in thought.

"No. My dad wants me to buy her an anniversary gift. Apparently, there's some kind of important thing going on at the council and he's been staying at work late."

"Oh. Well, thanks a lot Isamu. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Kippei sped off. Once he was out of sight, Mine stepped out of her hiding place, marched over to Isamu, and punched him across the head so hard, he flipped over the bench.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you, asshole!"

"Owww…" Isamu groaned. A massive headache crept up and found its way into his head.

"You pinkie swore when we were five that you'd never reveal that secret!"

Isamu wanted to say, 'but I had my fingers crossed.' But he knew that would only make her angrier. "I was trying to scare him off!"

"Oh! Like that worked, you twofaced ass sucker!"

"Look, at least I got him away. And I'm sorry. There. Can you help me up now?" Not bothering to look up, Isamu outstretched his hand.

"Fine." Was the young Uchiha's reply. She grasped his hand and pulled him up.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" Rukia Yamanaka rounded the corner and approached the two. "Is there some sort of relationship I haven't heard about?" She gestured at Isamu and Mine's interlocked hands.

Isamu blushed and in the blink of an eye, his arm was back to his side. "Shut up, Rukia." Mine warned.

Rukia giggled. "Oh, don't worry guys. I won't tell anyone. Besides, I think secret love is the most romantic kind."

"Piss off." This time, it was Isamu's time to warn the bleached blonde.

Rukia's features hardened. "I'm doing you a favor. You shouldn't be so rude!"

"Get it through your empty head. We're. Not. Going. Out." Mine glared at the 15-year-old.

"Fine then. If you're being rude _and _denying it, I'll just be on my way." She stuck her head up and walked down the dirt path, swaying her hips excessively.

"She's a joke." Isamu mumbled.

"I bet that by tomorrow, the word will even get to our parent's. That's gonna be fun to explain."

"Oh yeah." Mine half-laughed, imagining her father's horrified face and her mother sitting her down to talk about how she could find a relationship that wouldn't be so awkward. Mine shivered.

Isamu turned to Mine. "Now it's your turn to help me. Kippei shouldn't be bothering you for the rest of the day."

"Alright, fine." Mine headed down the same path that Rukia had just gone down. Isamu jogged a bit to catch up with her.

"Do you know where we're going?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I shop all the time."

Isamu tried to resist laughing, but he failed the task miserably. "You? Shopping all the time? Wow, this is news to me!"

She sighed. "Okay, fine. Technically, my mom shops and I go with her like, half the time."

"So, then we should find someone who has more experience. Like maybe your mom?"

'No! I can handle it!" Mine snapped, obviously offended.

"Okay, okay, fine"

"Alright, how much money you got?"

Isamu dug into his pocket and took out the money, showing it to Mine. Upon seeing the cash, her eyes bugged and her jaw dropped. Isamu could've sworn her eyes turned into dollar signs. "Wh-wh-where did you get all that!"

Isamu frowned. "My mom's the head of the most prestigious clan in village and my dad's the Hokage. Remember?"

"Yeah, well…" She trailed off.

"Well what?"

"Hey! Wait a second! The Uchiha Clan is the most 'prestigious' clan in the village!"

"Yeah, that's why your parents, you, and your brother are the only Uchiha's around. You know how your dad is always talking about 'reviving the clan?'"

"Yeah…?" Mine asked hesitantly.

"Well, the only way for you to do that is if you and your brother-" SMACK! "…"

"You sick jerk! Why do I even talk with someone who's this perverted!?"

"Ow."

"Get up!" Mine kicked Isamu in the side. When he didn't respond, she raised her foot to kick him again. Not wanting to get injured a third time, Isamu shakily rose to his feet.

Mine huffed. "We need to get something REALLY nice if this is the money we're using."

"Like jewelry? Isamu suggested, wincing at the pain.

Mine shook her head. "Nah. I think your mom deserves something better. I mean, she's put up with your dad for fifteen years."

Isamu laughed and was soon joined by the Uchiha heiress. "True. But what should we get her? A spa get away thing?"

"Not a bad idea but, maybe we could take it a step further…" Mine paused and thought for a moment. "I know! Let's get them a second honeymoon!"

Isamu smiled broadly. "That's a great idea. C'mon! We gotta book it!"

**N.H**

Bill. Bill. Bill. Bill. Sasuke sighed and threw the last bill on the coffee table. He'd pay those later. He'd just come home from an A-rank mission and he thought he deserved to relax today. Of course that didn't happen. Ever since he got home, his son, Senri, had been all over him. "Daddy this" and "Daddy that." Sakura was too busy cooking Sasuke's favorite meal to stop him.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Sasuke called from his seat on the leather couch.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Her voice sounded rushed.

"Mine got her genin team today, right? Who'd she get?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't come home yet."

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes and sat back. Where could she be? Had something come up? Was she in trouble? Sasuke's muscles tightened at the thought. No, she was a capable ninja; she can handle herself. Sasuke relaxed.

SLAM! Sasuke jumped, even though he had already sensed the two sets of footsteps coming this way. Mine walked in, followed by Isamu. They both looked… happy? Proud?

"Dad!" Mine exclaimed, rushing into the living room. "Could you book a vacation for me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's for my parents." Isamu explained, joining Mine. "We're surprising them with a second honeymoon."

"We don't have that kind of extra money." Sasuke said. Sure, he had a little more than decent salary, but a vacation?

Isamu dove into his pocket again and pulled out three credit cards. "My parents have the money. They just don't know how to use it."

Sasuke sighed. "Look, you can't just charge it on credit cards. For all you know, that money could be for something. Like bills."

Isamu shook his head. "My dad gave me money worth all these credit cards earlier. He wanted me to get an anniversary present for my mom."

Sasuke crossed his arms and muttered, "Naruto is such a baka."

"So, will you?" The two pleaded, ignoring the raven-haired man's comment.

Sasuke watched their puppy eyes and quivering lips for a little while before finally giving in. "Fine. Give me the credit cards." Isamu and Mine cheered, hastily handing them over.

"Mine's home?" Sakura asked from the kitchen. She probably had just picked up on her daughter's voice.

"Yeah, mom!" Mine answered for her father. They heard some pans shuffling before Sakura appeared. She'd grown her bubble-gum pink hair to her shoulders. Her usual bright outfit was obscured by a clean, white apron. "Who's your sensei?" She asked.

"Kiba. My teammates are Kippei and Isamu here." Mine pointed a thumb at her dark haired friend. He smiled in confirmation.

Sakura laughed. "Well, that's going to be interesting! You're meeting him tomorrow, right?"

Mine nodded. "He couldn't make it to meet us today, so we're 'meeting' him tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked. Mine with a Hyuga and Isamu. This was going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed…

**Good? Bad? Confusing? I don't like this chapter all that much... seems sort of boring. But I'm sure that'll change in the next chapter when there's some action. PLEASE review. I love 'em and won't continue without them. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Next Generation Romance**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ah, another chapter. I know what you're probably thinking: Oh great. Another OC fic. I know where you're coming from. I hate them too. I'm here to read about Naruto and Hinata, dang it! But, when you have a good idea in your head, you can't just dismiss it. So that's why I present the second chapter of Naruto: Next Generation Romance**

**N.H**

Tired. So tired. Why? Maybe it was the fact that Isamu and his squad were up at five in the morning, awaiting their sensei. All three of them tried their best to stay awake, but some were more successful than others. Mine had already fallen asleep. She wasn't one to wake up early and stay up. Isamu was nodding off, ready to follow his friend's example. Kippei, however, stood as straight as a pole, his arms like boards at his side. He wanted to make a good impression on his sensei, and maybe show Mine his determination, but she was asleep.

"Heh heh. Sorry I'm late." Kiba announced, coming up from behind them. Kippei jumped when the voice halted his thoughts. He hadn't even sensed the guy! Man, if he was this good, Kippei better put his guard up higher. Who knows what Kiba could do to him! Isamu was also snapped awake by the sudden voice. He blinked a few times before asking the brilliant question: "Huh?"

Kiba chuckled. "Isamu, why don't you wake that one right there?" Isamu smiled. He knew that Kiba knows what Mine's name was, he was just probably trying to mess with them. And by the look on Kippei's face, he was successful. So, Isamu got up, stretched for a moment, and shook the young Uchiha awake. She blinked a few times, like Isamu did, before getting to her feet as well.

"How long did I sleep?" She slurred. Isamu checked his watch.

"About five minutes."

"Damn it."

Kiba chuckled. "I see you guys haven't changed a bit. What about you, Kippei? Haven't seen you in awhile."

Kippei gulped. "I-I haven't seen you much either, Kiba sensei."

"Aw man!" Kiba laughed again. "I'm gonna have to get used to that 'Kiba sensei' stuff!"

"Ugh!" Mine complained, holding her head. "How can you be so cheerful and loud in the morning?"

Kiba frowned and took on a more serious tone. "Ninja's don't have time to have morning 'moods' They have to be ready and alert at any time of day."

"Even at night when we're sleeping?" Mine asked. Isamu laughed and Kiba settled with a short chortle. "What?" She asked hotly.

"Unless you get so talented you can use ninjutsu in your sleep!" Isamu laughed a bit more, soon receiving a punch in the shoulder. "Ow. Jeez, okay. I'll stop."

"So, Kiba sensei." Kippei said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, we have to do some introductions and stuff. It's pretty standard." Kiba shrugged. "Why don't you go first, Kippei?"

"Um… Alright. But what do I say?"

"Hm? Oh, that's easy! Just give your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams, stuff like that."

"Okay then." Kippei nodded. "I'm Hyuga Kippei. My hobby is reading and I like to train in the gentle fist with my dad. I dislike anything spicy, and my dream is to…" This ended with a furious blush from the young Hyuga. Mine shivered and received a 'ha ha' from Isamu.

"Alright, that's Kippei. Why don't you go next, Isamu?"

"Alright Kiba sensei. My name is Uzumaki Isamu. I like to write and I hate my stuck up sister. My hobby is cooking, I guess. And my goal is to become the Hyuga clan head, even though I don't have the Byakugan."

"Alright then! How about you, Mine?"

"I'm Uchiha Mine and I live with my mom and dad and my little brother, Satsuki. I like to train and work on my ninjutsu skills. I hate it when people get in my way, and my hobby is… listening to music, I guess. Oh, and my dream is to become an even greater medical ninja than Tsunade-sama."

"And, you guys already know who I am." They all nodded. "So, let's move to the training exercise."

"Training exercise?!" All three blurted.

"Well, yeah. You didn't think becoming a genin was that easy, did you?"

"Uh…Well…Actually…" They all shuffled their feet.

Once again, Kiba chuckled in amusement. But it won't be your regular training exercise. You guys are going to defeat me." Kippei gulped. "One at a time, you guys will come after me and try to disarm me from this kunai." Out of what appeared to be nowhere, Kiba pulled out a kunai and flipped it around a few times before continuing. "There is absolutely no aiding your teammates. If you do, you'll be automatically sent to the academy and forbidden to ever become a Chunin."

"You can't do that!" Mine yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kiba. "You don't have the authority to ban us!"

"Oh, but I do." Kiba took out a slip of paper and handed it to Mine, who hastily began reading it. "The Hokage gave me permission."

"What!? Lemme see that thing!" Isamu pried the paper from Mine's hands and began reading it himself. Eventually, his gaze found the signature at the bottom. It was so neat… Isamu's eyebrows furrowed and he took out a kunai. With a quick slash, he ripped through the parchment. The dissected paper lingered in the air for a moment before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Isamu looked up and found that his teammates were smirking. Apparently, they had figured it out too. Mine had her sharingan activated, one coma in each, and Kippei had his Byakugan activated. Isamu smirked too and faced his sensei.

"Heh. You guys are a little better than I thought." Kiba jumped up in the air and did a somersault, landing gracefully a few yards away. "You may not be banned from becoming a ninja, but you will be sent back to the academy. The two that come the closest to disarming me will stay. The other will go home. That is, if you guys follow the rules." Kiba got into a fighting stance.

"'Closest' to disarming you?" Isamu asked, approaching Kiba. "Heck, Kiba sensei. I'm going to crush this little challenge of yours."

"Oh, really?" Kiba drew six kunai as Isamu walked into range. "Let's see you try!" Kiba shot three of his kunai directly at Isamu. He was careful not to aim at lethal points. The three ninja tools ripped through the air with a 'whoosh'. At the last second, Isamu whipped out what appeared to be a blur to Kiba and deflected each weapon. One by one, the kunai fell to the ground with a 'ching'. Once all three kunai's met the ground, the blur stopped and Kiba was able to evaluate what it was. Much to his surprise, Isamu held a black long staff. How was Isamu going to hurt him with that?

"Hah!" Kiba laughed. "How do you expect to beat me with a pathetic weapon like that! What are you going to do? Give me a million bruises?"

Isamu didn't answer. Instead, he charged at his sensei with a wild battle cry. His staff was held behind him, meaning he was planning to do a powerful blow. If he was planning a blow like that, Kiba should get out of the way instead of going on the defensive. But Isamu was just a kid, so Kiba raised his kunai in defense and prepared for the blow.

Swinging with amazing force, Isamu swung his staff, aiming for Kiba's chest. As expected, the skilled jounin blocked the blow with the three other kunai's in his hand. They held it there for awhile, one trying to overpower the other. When Isamu realized he wasn't gaining anything, he decided to compromise. In a swift and deft movement, Isamu angled his staff so that the end hit Kiba directly on the wrist. Isamu smiled. Direct hit.

"Hah! I didn't even feel that!" Kiba laughed once again, pushing his new student off and sent him skidding to a stop a few feet away.

"Are you sure about that, Kiba sensei?"

"Of course I-" Kiba froze and all the blood drained from his face. Horror found its way into Kiba's sharp eyes and his gaze slowly drifted to his hand. "My…My hand. I-I can't move it!" Isamu smirked again.

"What does he mean he can't move his hand?" Kippei whispered to Mine from their hiding place in a few secluded bushes.

"Oh that's right. You never trained with Isamu, have you?" Mine asked.

Kippei shook his head. "Now that I think about it…"

"He has a unique way of fighting. When he was little, he wanted so badly to have the Byakugan and train with you and his sister. He envied how you guys had these eyes that could see into the chakra network. He couldn't use the gentle fist, so he improvised."

"With what?" Kippei asked curiously.

"The staff of course. Instead of aiming at your chakra network, Isamu aims for your pressure points. He immobilizes his opponent, and then finishes them off."

"Wow." Kippei breathed, returning his attention to the battle. That's extremely… clever."

"Damn it!" Kiba cursed under his breath. _I should've known that was what the staff was for… Next time, I can't be so careless and underestimate him. _"So, that's your game, huh??

"Uh huh." Isamu nodded. "What's yours, Kiba sensei?"

"Oh, you'll see. Believe me." Kiba reached down and flicked his pouch full of ninja tools. "But, I don't want to go too hard on you. After all, you're just a kid."

Isamu took on a serious face. "It would be wise not to underestimate me, Kiba sensei. You should know that. Wasn't Shino your teammate."

"Well, someone's been doing their research." In less then a blink of an eye, Kiba suddenly appeared in front of Isamu and made a horizontal slice at his exposed abdomen. Isamu did his best to try and back away, but to his dismay, he heard the ripping of his sleeveless sweatshirt. But before Isamu could regain his balance and survey the damage, Kiba was suddenly behind him. Isamu was only able to glance at his sensei before he sent a crushing blow to Isamu's face. Isamu flew off at an inconceivable speed. His arm hit the ground and he began rolling about, eventually coming to a stop, curled up in a ball.

Kiba grabbed the collar of Isamu's shirt and hauled him up until they were eye to eye. Isamu winced in pain.

"Y-Your hand." Isamu croaked. "How can you…?"

"Oh, this?" Kiba held up the hand Isamu hit and flexed it slowly. "It's still stiff, but I can move it. I took a pill."

"Wha-" Isamu began, but then answered his own question. When Kiba flicked his pouch, he must've popped some kind of pill in his mouth. He'd done it so fast, Isamu hadn't even seen.

"You know," Kiba began. "Your strategy is smart. But it won't help you if you have poor taijutsu skills. If you were fast enough, you could've injured me." Kiba slowly clenched his fist and drove it into Isamu's stomach, hitting him right in the gut. Isamu coughed up some blood, his eyes wide and his eyes seemed to get smaller. Then, Isamu hunched over, seemingly lifeless, but just knocked out. Kiba tossed him aside, letting his limp body slam into a tree.

"Alright." He announced. "Who's next?"

"That bastard." Mine growled, still obscured in her hiding spot with Kippei. Her fists and teeth clenched and she glared at her newly appointed teacher hatefully. She was defiantly gonna teach this guy a lesson! She began to stand up, but a hand on her shoulder appeared and pulled her down. "What are you doing, Kippei?" She hissed. "Did you see what Kiba sensei did to Isamu?"

"Exactly. He wasn't holding back. Which means, if either of us goes after him alone, we're going to end up like Isamu. Or worse."

"Then… What are we supposed to do? He said the rules were we couldn't help each other."

"I'll go in." Kippei announced. "You can help me, but you have to be careful and make sure he doesn't see you."

Mine nodded curtly. "Sounds like a plan."

"And a good one, too." Both Kippei and Mine jumped at the new voice. When they turned around and the person was revealed, they froze.

"K-Kiba sensei?" Kippei gulped. Kiba nodded.

"It would've probably worked, too. Oh well."

"But Kiba s-" Mine began.

"So, which one of you is going next? Hm?" Kippei and Mine exchanged looks. Kippei couldn't let Mine fight Kiba. She would get killed. And besides, he did say he wanted to show her his strength. So there was only one thing left for Hyuga Kippei to do. Raise his right hand slightly and announce, "I will." And maybe sign his will.

**N.H**

**Shorter than chapter 1, but oh well. Don't ask about Akamaru. It's probably been around 20 years or something... On that happy note, why don't you review? Reviews make me happy and inspire me! And what would an author be without motivation? I'll tell you what they'll be. Not an author. C'mon, you guys are the only reason I spend my time typing this up. So PLEASE review. (Puppy dog eyes)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Next Generation Romance**

**Disclaimer: See a psychologist if you think I own Naruto. A good one.**

**Sorry for the slight delay. I'm not going to give any lame excuse, just remind everyone that it _is_ September and that means school. You're not here to read author's notes, right? So get on with the story already!**

**N.H**

Kippei felt fearful, yet brave as he approached his sensei. Kiba was standing there with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently. Kippei gulped and took his position in front of Kiba.

"Ready?" Kiba asked in an intimidating voice. Kippei nodded uneasily and got into his Hyuga fighting stance. "Here I come!" Using his incredible speed again, Kiba flashed in front of Kippei and sliced at his face. Luckily, Kippei saw this in time and was able to back away, unharmed. But the close call made his heart race.

_If he's using this much speed, _Kippei thought. _Then I'm going to have to use it. _Kippei closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment. Kiba froze and allowed Kippei to focus. When he was done, his eyes shot open. "Byakugan!" Veins that led to his eyes became visible. A ring formed in the center of his eye to give him an invisible pupil.

"Oh, so you're using the Byakugan, eh?" Kiba mocked. "Well, tough luck for you. 'Cause I know a lot about those eyes of yours."

Kippei's features hardened. "Think you know a lot, huh? Well, come try to attack me, Kiba sensei."

"With pleasure." Kippei smirked. But that was soon wiped away when something hard and strong was thrown at his back. Kippei fell over and his hands and knees breathing heavily. With his Byakugan, he should've seen that, no matter how fast it was! Maybe his Byakugan was underdeveloped.

"Oof!" Kiba's knee came from below and slammed Kippei off the ground. _This guy isn't holding back at all… Is he intending to kill me? _Before Kippei could do so much as open his eyes, he was struck again. Shoulder, chest, forearm. Slashing and bruising, Kiba kept at it. Meanwhile, Kippei was howling in pain.

Still in her secluded hiding spot, Mine squeezed the cloth of her shirt. Her clenched fist began shaking as tears fell upon it. This was brutal… How could they ever dream of passing this test if he was going to kill them! Just look at what happened to Isamu… And Kippei! Oh no… He was going to die and it would be all Mine's fault. She would probably have cared more about becoming a ninja than Kippei's life. But that wasn't going to happen. Not being able to bear Kippei's screams any longer, she charged out in the open and flung a kunai at her sensei. Kippei was not going to die.

The whizzing kunai had caught Kiba's attention, but it was too late for him to avoid it. The kunai dug deep into his shoulder, and forced him to drop the young Hyuga. Seeing his chance to escape, Kippei scrambled to his feet and joined Mine. Bruises and cuts were everywhere. He was forcing himself to breath.

"What are you… doing here Mine?" He heaved.

"I'm not going to let you die! Your life is more precious than me becoming a ninja!"

"Go away!"

"Why, Kippei? You're going to get killed!"

"Because your life is more precious to me than my own!" Mine froze in shock. She knew that Kippei liked her but… this?" "Go! Now! Before you get hurt!"

"Kippei…" Mine whispered, new tears forming in her eyes.

"I won't… let any of you… get hurt…"

"Congratulations." Kiba announced, approaching the two. They both froze. "You pass. Your whole team."

"What?" Kippei and Mine breathed.

"The whole point of this exercise was for you to realize what a ninja truly does. A ninja is to give his or her life to defend their village. The village that is precious to them. In turn, they must also defend the people who are important to them as well. Mine." She gave her sensei her full attention. "You knew that you had to disobey the rules to save Kippei. Friends are more important than your own life." Mine nodded and gave a small smile. "And Kippei." Kiba turned to the young man. "You wouldn't let Mine get hurt. You even said it yourself. Her life is more precious than yours."

"But… What about Isamu?" Mine asked.

Kiba smiled. "He came at me first, remember? That shows he has spirit. And bravery. He fought without holding back, and therefore will make an exceptional ninja."

"Wow, Kiba sensei… How'd you figure all that out?" Mine's emerald eyes widened.

Kiba chuckled. "Naruto, actually. How else do you think he became the Hokage? He realized that all on his own."

"Uncle Naruto…" Kippei whispered, amazed. He'd never questioned his uncle's ability as a ninja, but he had questioned why he obtained the power.

Kiba smiled broadly. "You guys are now officially genin! Congratulations!" The two returned Kiba's huge smile, the radiance glowing on their faces. "Let's get Isamu and Kippei checked into the hospital. Heh heh. Sorry I was a little hard on you." Kiba scratched the back of his head and smiled meekly.

"That's alright, Kiba sensei." Kippei assured him. "You had to do what had to be done."

Mine nodded in agreement. "If you hadn't gone that far, we would've never passed."

"Aw, thanks guys!" Their 'wild' sensei exclaimed enthusiastically. He then walked over to the unconscious Isamu and hung him over his shoulder. "Mine? Would you help Kippei walk?"

"Huh?" Mine was oblivious for a moment before realizing. "Oh! Right. Sorry about that." Mine bent over and offered her shoulders to Kippei. He gave a small smile of thanks before swinging his arm over both of her shoulders. They began walking towards the hospital, Mine and Kippei shuffling their feet. In front of them, Kiba was whistling a merry tune. It actually matched the voices of the morning birds that had just come out. After a long silence between the two new genin, Mine decided to speak up. "Kippei. Thanks for… you know."

He smiled. "No problem. You would've done the same for me."

Mine giggled. "But I don't know if I could be that dramatic! I felt like I was in a movie!"

"Well," Kippei flipped his hair. "I was born to be a star, after all." Mine giggled again. "But, Mine? I think I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

Kippei shrugged. "For acting like a stalker to you lately… It's just…" He looked down.

"Just what?"

"Um… not that you haven't always, but lately… you seem a lot prettier." Both of them blushed, Mine's more deep than Kippei's. "So… uh, sorry for being so desperate. Like Isamu said yesterday, I was probably freaking you out."

Mine smirked. "Your complimenting me and apologizing to me. Are you trying to get me to like you? Get me to think you're some ultra-sweet guy?"

"N-No! Of course not! I just felt bad about…" There was a hint of falseness in his white eyes that gave it away. But just a hint.

Mine looked away, blushing a bit. "If you are, then you're getting better at it." Kippei stared at Mine for a few moments, shocked. After a little while, Mine's emerald gaze drifted over to him. For a moment, green and white met. But that connection soon vanished when Kippei looked away nervously. "And Kippei," He gulped. "You don't look half bad either." This statement made the young Hyuga blush yet again.

"T-Thanks." They spent the rest of the way sending nervous glances to each other.

**N.H**

"Alright, Mr. Uzumaki. You're free to go." The nurse gave him a genuine smile.

"Alright. Thanks." Isamu gave the nurse a quick nod before leaping off his chair and bounding towards Kippei's room. He zipped through the halls, reading the room numbers. 218...219...220! There it was. Isamu was about to barge in before he remembered to knock first.

"You can come in." Called a female voice. Isamu turned the knob and pushed the door open. A soft squeak erupted from the doors hinges when he shut it behind him. "Oh, hi Isamu."

"Oh. Mine. Where's Kippei? I heard he was in this room." Isamu began scanning the room, his sapphire eyes flashing from one side of the room to the next. His bed looked rested in…

"He's in the bathroom." She explained. "How're you doing, Isamu?"

He smiled. "Great. Got a nasty scratch on my stomach, but I'm fine. Did you fight Kiba?"

She shook her head. "We passed before I got a chance to. Sorta glad I didn't though. He was merciless against poor Kippei."

"I heard. How bad was it?"

Mine sighed. "His jaw was hit pretty badly. And he's got those same scratches everywhere. Now that's he's been here for a little while, it's not as bad."

"Oh. That's good." Isamu stretched his arms above his head. "Are you going to stay here with Kippei, or are you gonna go home?"

"I think I'll stay with Kippei. I want to make sure he's alright."

Isamu smiled. "Alright. I would stay too, but you don't want to know what happens when my parent's get worried. They probably just found out I was admitted into the hospital."

Mine giggled. "I already told my parents what happened. My dad saw us going to the hospital. Once he found out what happened, he nearly punched Kiba sensei right in the face! And I think Kippei's mom knows. She said she'd be here as soon as she could."

"So I'm the only one who's going to get it bad?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What? You're not going to back me up?"

"No way. You're on your own." After she said this, Isamu crossed his arms and gave Mine a pleading look. But she shook her head, resisting the cutest face Isamu could muster. He remembered when he used to do that when he was five. Whenever he'd do that, he'd always get his way. It used to really piss his sister off.

"Fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Isamu gave a quick wave and darted out the door. He realized the longer he talked, the more worried his parents would get. At least he wouldn't have to worry until he got home. But, Isamu's luck ran out. Naruto and Hinata had just entered the hospital. _Oh, crap. _Hinata was the first to notice their son.

"Isamu!" She cried. Hinata ran up to him and locked him into a tight hug. He gagged once or twice. And out of the corner of his eye, he could see his father. His arms were crossed and he had a stern expression was carved on his face. Couldn't both of them be relieved? Hinata released her son.

"What happened? Are you okay!?"

"Uh huh." Isamu sent a nervous glance to his father.

"I'm so glad you're okay! We heard you got in the hospital, but they didn't tell us how bad it was! If you were okay, then why didn't you tell us?"

"Uh, I was just about to do that…"

"Isamu?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get in the hospital?"

"Well, Kiba sensei was giving us a test, the real one to become a genin. He knocked me out and scratched me up a bit. Apparently, he was harder on Kippei and he has to stay longer. But we passed." Hinata looked at Naruto. They exchanged a look that signified they had the same thought. Isamu didn't know what it was, but he got the feeling it wasn't positive.

**N.H**

The next morning, Isamu came down the stairs, rubbing his still sleepy eyes. Surprisingly, he'd gotten dressed before he had breakfast. We've already mentioned his sleeveless dark blue sweatshirt with the leaf symbol on the back in orange. Well, he wears a bright orange T-shirt under that, whose sleeves are only visible. Matching that were just plain black pants. His mom kept getting on his case, reminding him that Konoha was a warm country, and it wouldn't be smart to wear dark colors. But Isamu was content with his outfit, and quite stubborn. Isamu entered the kitchen and found Yuzuyu doing her nails at the island they had.

She looked up and when she saw her younger brother enter, she said, "Finally! I'm waiting for breakfast."

"Why don't you make your own breakfast!?" Isamu snapped, taking a mixing bowl out.

"Because I can't cook. And I'll pay you."

Isamu rolled his eyes. "I'm a ninja now, which means I can earn my own money. You can't bribe me anymore."

"It's your turn to cook today, anyway."

"Whatever."

Later that day when breakfast was over with, Isamu went in search for Mine. Today was Friday, and they always trained on Friday. They've been doing that since they started the academy. But of course, her house had to be far away. He bumped into a few people who brushed Isamu off and said, "Oh! Entirely my fault, Isamu-sama. I'm very sorry." It annoyed him, and in fact, he completely ignored them and went on his way.

"Isamu!" Said person turned to the direction of the voice, a curious expression on his face.

"Mine!" He called back once the owner of the voice was revealed. "Ready to train today?"

She froze in front of Isamu and her face paled a bit. "About that… I was wondering if Kippei could join us today."

"Huh? But we always train alone. Why Kippei all of a sudden?"

"Well," She blushed. "We're sort of… going out."

**N.H**

**You should've seen that coming. If you didn't, then… Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? If it sucks, let me know. If it's confusing, tell me. And if it's awesome, then you better review! Also, who do you think would make a better couple? Mine and Isamu or Mine and Kippei? It's not going to change what I have planned, but I'm just curious. Looking forward to your reviews!**


End file.
